Memoir of the Little Lost Umbrella
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: Starting 21 years in the future, this story shall cover the life of Kogasa and her teacher. Unlike my works of comedy, this one shall be more on the serious side.
1. Growing Mentally

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Welp, it has finally come to this, hasn't it?

Y/N: ...Indeed, it has.

A/N: Ohh, cheer up, Yukari!

Y/N: When I have such a scene before me, how can I possibly cheer up...?

A/N: ...Okay, fine, don't. But still, atleast it's not direct. Only a slightly vague jounal entry, and nothing more.

Y/N: Still...

A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. It's still gonna hurt a bit.

Y/N: ...Well, let's get it over with.

A/N: Right. On with the show.

A/N2: Also, as a side note, I'm not planning on proof reading the journal entries, for obvious reasons.

* * *

Winter of the 148th year, Moriya Shrine, Kogasa's PoV:

I made my way into Sanae's and I's room, and looked about with an odd sense of calm. I noticed the diary that Sanae had given me just a few weeks ago, and a tear slipped from my eye. "I'm sorry I never used it, Sanae... Will you forgive me?" I listened to silence, before replying, "Thank you." I sat my umbrella down on the bed, pulling my giant tongue in, before sitting down at the desk, one of Sanae's mechanical pencils soon in my hand.

With my thoughts in order, I turned to the first page, and began to write.

_Dear diary- that sounds so strange to write. Is it alive, like I am? No, doesn't seem to be... Just tickled it, and it gave no response._

_Dear Diary, today something horrible happened... Sanae went out to exterminate a man-eater, and when she returned... She had a chuck of her side missing. She said that she took care of the youkai, but... at what cost? Nothing so small should have been worth her life... An army of youkai threatening to devour the human village? Sure! But just an ordinary, weak, lesser youkai? How did it even manage to get such a blow in? I can never even get a surprise in on her; she's always expecting me!_

_Well, I suppose what's done is done, even if..._

_Seeing as Sanae taught me how to read and write, I figured I'd make use of these skills, and keep a record of any events of note in this gift she gave me just the other week. I think she called it a diary, so that's what I shall begin reffering to it as. A diary._

Having finished with the page, she flipped to the next.

_With that said, Sanae had a request of me. I was to become the acting shrine maiden of the shrine, as I already carry out many of her duties. ...Well, I did, when she was alive... I used to carry out the duties for her when she was away, which have now become my own, I guess. I'm kinda glad that I can fit in her clothes, though._

_...I wish Yukari could have saved her. She came out of nowhere, and tried her best, and yet... even she couldn't help Sanae. Why did she even know that she needed help?_

With everything written, I closed the book, and headed off to start on dinner, picking my umbrella up on the way to the door.

* * *

A week later:

With a sigh, I sat my umbrella on the bed once again, and grabbed the book for the desk, before sitting in the chair again.

_Dear diary, I'm... a bit confused today. Yukari came by again, while I was sweeping snow from the grounds, and said that she would teach me to do as she does. That being to make those gaps of hers, and to alter boundries. I asked her why, but... she had no answer but that I would know what to do with it. Why does she have to be so cryptic...?_

_Hey, now that I think about it, I wonder if there's some sort of way I could use the power to bring her back?_

With that done, I headed for bed, with a small plan prepared for the next day.

* * *

The following day:

_Today, I asked Yukari just what could be done with this power she wanted to train me in. She said that anything, and everything, can be done a power such as hers. And so I asked her about raising the dead. She simply sighed, obviously knowing what I truely wanted, and gave a nod. However, she did add that even she was not strong enough to do such a thing. I told her that I would simply surpass at me, which earned me a chuckle. I don't know why it was so... sad, but there was something about it... Did she too say something like that to whoever taught her? Did she too lose someone important to her?_

_With that, she began to teach me math. Math's really hard... However, by the end of the day, I could atleast feel the presence of boundries. When I asked what she feels, she simply told me everything. I can't imagine feeling everything at all times... Wouldn't that get in the way of feeling other things?_

_I sure hope not..._

* * *

_My training's going well! I finally managed to open one! Sure, it was a crude gap the size of a coin, but still! Yukari stopped me from putting my finger in it, and then I saw some scythe-like finger came poking out of it, clawing at my general direction. Needless to say, I was greatfull that she stopped me from doing that... Although, I had to wonder if she had to close it on whatever it was, cutting off the finger. Creepily enough, the finger continued to move after being removed... Still, she was nice enough to return it to the creature, or so she said._

* * *

_Been a little while since last I used this thing... Well, today I finally made a true success in my crude gap making, which involved opening two points beside eachother. They hummed with energy, and the rim gently shook as if it would close at any second. Master dared me to jump through, and when I did I nearly lost my legs! The thing suddenly closed as I passed through! I think I won't take that dare again, if she ever makes it again... I'll wait untill she doesn't dare me to..._

* * *

_After all this work, I finally managed to smooth out the rim, and make it more stable! ...With the help of master, and a pair of ribbons. They were a pretty torquiose, too! Maybe with their help, I'll be able to make true gaps between two points at a distance! Now I'm able to manage mostly stable gaps on my own, although I'm still a tad afraid to actually use one... Over the past few years, the math's been getting harder and harder, to the point that I'm now doing math that would have broken me before. Nothing as impossible looking as what Master does, but still. Ahh, and today I found out that Master is going to start teaching her daughter, some vampire, and a satori how to make gaps!_

* * *

_Has it really been a decade since I last wrote? Between my duties, and my training, I simply haven't the time to write! I mean, I'd love to write about things, and it's right beside my bed, but... well, I'm susually too busy and/or exausted to do more than think about it... Kurumi, Reimu, and I have each gotten pretty good at making gaps, and I've even started work on altering simple boundries! That satori, though... She's already finished her training! It was insane watching her learn... Anyways, I look forward to what might come next, and hope I can start work on something other than simply switching the color of my eyes. On that note, I found that the color of my real eye changes the color of my left eye, and vise versa. Pretty crazy, really... So now my eye is blue, untill I switch it back._

_Also, recently the goddesses have been getting a tad lazy on their side of things... At the rate they're going, they'll be without any believers soon enough!_


	2. Growing Old

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: So, you're saying that I'm finally better?

Y/N: Ehh? I didn't say anything at all!

A/N: So that means I've been in a coma for twenty thousand years?

Y/N: What? No, that doesn't mea- Wait, that's way too long!

A/N: Heh... Sorry Yamame.

Y/N: Om!

A/N: Oww! W-what was that for...?

Y/N: Ohh, don't be such a baby. I was just checking you for the first thing you spoke of.

A/N: And?

Y/N: Clean bill of health.

A/N: Ohh, thank you so much, Yamame! Mmmwa!

Y/N: W-wait, don't kiss me, you'll just catch something el-

A/N: Aachoo! ...Dammit...

* * *

_How long as it been? Judging by the amounts of time said in the other entries, I'll assume about 90 years... So much, yet so little, has happened. Lady Yasaka faded from the corporeal realm, due to lack of faith. She's now just a voice, and I keep telling her it's time to switch heads, but nooo... Always something about being fine, even if she has no body. On the other hand, while her faith isn't much better, Lady Moriya atleast still has a body to reside within, instead of having to make one out of faith. Why have they both seemingly given up on faith? It's what sustains them!_

_Ignoring that for the moment, Sanae's pet snake is doing quite well. I can't believe I never talked about it in the prior entries! She's grown enormous over the years. Not her thickest portion is a tad thicker than my thigh! I can't believe she used to wear that thing in her hair... It's so heavy that even I have slight trouble picking it up! I'm starting to think that it may have worshipers. I mean, how else would a snake live to see a hundred, or to be more accurate, to live longer than that. I remember when it was just a tiny little snake that rode around in Sanae's hair..._

_Also, recently I gained access to the border of distance! My gaps are now able to be linked together seamlessly! Before, I had to go whatever the distance between the two it was, but now I can simply appear just about in two places at once!_

* * *

_Such a long time... Time... Heh, that reminds me of when I gained access to the border of time. Still can't thank Sakuya enough for her blessing in it. Only had to ask, for whatever reason... Same goes for the border of the mind, from that satori, now that I think about it... Very strange feeling to hear thoughts, but it's too useful not to use. However, when I asked Yukari's friend for access to the border of life and death, not only did she turn me down, she admited that she didn't allow Master access to it, either. I knew it was too good to be true when I learned of said border..._

* * *

_You know, I have this odd feeling that Master prolonged my training just so I would pass on my 1000th birthday... Tonight, Kurumi and I intend to finally enact a plan that should be for the good of all. We just have to gather power for the magnitude of my side of it._

_Of course, I won't write about it just yet, just in case someone reads my diary and tries to stop us. Can't have that, now can we?_

* * *

_So this is 21,000 years in the past? It's so peaceful... The magic in the air is so thick. I feel stronger simply by breathing it in! I never knew that magic used to be so strong... Is this how Yukari became so strong? Did she gain a life of her own even farther back than this? Looking over to her, Kurumi's been doing nothing but writing in one of her many, many, many blank scrolls. I'm glad she can store our things in a gap, as I would so not be willing to help her carry the things. Wait... How the heck has she filled half the first scroll already?! Those things are huge!_

_Anyways, ignoring impossibly fast record keeping, now that we are safely outside of Yukari's watchful eye, I'll tell you just what it is that we are planning. ...Wait, have I started talking to my diary as if it's a person? Well, ignoring my poential insanity as well, my plan is to gain strength, and use it to save Sanae. Going by what Sakuya said, there's no such thing as a paradox, as you are always supposed to do as you do. So, going by that, I just might be able to save her, right?_

_Right?_

* * *

_Heh, first time in the majority of my life that I've written two days in a row. Kurumi's already recorded three entire scrolls, and I'm starting to wonder if she really did bring enough. Ohh? Kurumi's asking for my attention._

_She had a good point. We should take on a more fitting appearance. Already we're in a black and a torquois kimono's, as we should do our best to not look as we did before. Eventually, we decided that blonde hair would be a fine change from our torquise and purple hair. Plus, it's so pretty like this. Maybe I should grow my hair a bit._

* * *

_Getting food has been easy enough thus far. There's humans who are quite easily scared by an umbrella with a face, or drained a bit by a vampire. We've easily repelled the local territorial youkai, and made a territory for ourselfs. Over the passed few months, we've been making a name for ourselfs. I decided to go with Hitomi, as my name, while she started using her name only those close to her know, commonly. Dropped the last name though, of course. Can't have family hearing her come 22,000 years in the future. That would be rather unlikely, I know, but it's still a risk we run._


	3. Growing Drunk

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: So, Kogasa, what do you think of the past?

K/N: Well, it's really tasty.

A/N: The past, not how easily frightened the humans are.

K/N: Well... it's very magical.

A/N: Is that so?

R/N: That is so~!

A/N: Shush, Rumia. I'm busy interviewing Kogasa on what the past is like.

R/N: Aww...

K/N: Well, the past is very... old.

A/N: You don't say...

K/N: I-I'm not very good at describing things!

A/N: Ugh... What about you, Kurumi?

Ku/N: ...

A/N: ...Kurumi...?

Ku/N: ...

A/N: Kurumi! Stop writing, and respond to me, dang it!

Ku/N: ...? Hmm? Did you say something? I wasn't listening.

A/N: Graaa! Nevermind! Let's just get on with the show...

* * *

I sat down on my bed, and once more began to get some before-bed reading in. Let's see... Where was I in this old thing? I looked through the pages, and eventually stopped on the entry after the last, which I began to read.

_I sure am writing a lot these days. It feels so strange to have so much free time, in all honesty. Kurumi's been writing non-stop, and has only taken breaks to feed on those I surprise by way of bringing them to her. On the note of feeding, we were set upon by a hunting party meant to kill us. Seems they don't take too kindly to being whisked away from the flock, and eaten. Of course, they failed, but we decided that it was time to move on to the next due to that. As such, we're currentl~_

_Well, that hurt... While I was writing, I flew into a tree..._

I began to giggle at that memory a bit. Ahh, the good old days... With that quick chuckle out of the way, I continued to read.

_I wonder how Kurumi so easily flies and writes at the same time...? I'll continue this later, when it's safer._

With the page cutting short, I flipped to the next entry, on the next page.

_Ahh, now that we've made camp, I can finally get back to writing. ...But what's there to write? Ahh, I know! We moved from Japan, and went over to what would become China. Although, as we didn't have the coordinates down, and could have ended up fused with a tree due to this, we decided to fly. Although, Kurumi said that I could try if I truely wished to. Needless to say, I took that as a warning not to, and simply flied alongside her. Took us a full day's flight to arive at around where Shanghai will some day be. The magical density has really helped our flight speeds, we've found, not that we were particularly slow before._

_As we flew, I saw tengu! They were surprisingly advanced, although that might be due to the kappa. Contrary to popular belief, humans have only somewhat recently caught up with the standard kappa things. ...Or, I suppose they will in 22,000 years. It was actually a bit funny, when Kurumi saw the kappa and tengu. She immediately said that we would have to investigate them, when we return to Japan. Yes, I know what you're thinking, book. "Ohh, so you plan on returning?"_

I couldn't help but snort at the fact I has begun to act like the book was actually listening. I had been rather exausted from all that flying, if memory serves...

_Short answer is yes. Long answer is __Wait, I've started to talk to a book, haven't I? I need sleep._

I giggled a bit, and flipped to the next entry, but frowned when I noticed that it was utterly boring. With that noticed, I began to skim along untill I came to a more interesting entry. I want to relive the excitement of the past, not relive the boredom. When I stopped, a few years had passed, and over one hundred entries had gone by.

_Well, that could have gone better. They treated us as threats, and captured us. Sure, we could easily get out of this forcefield, but we have a reason to be here. The tengu and kappa are the first signs we've seen of sentient youkai. The rest have been, well, feral. Not a one has done more than try to kill us for simply being near it. After all, although we may not smell human, we are the only ones that look human. Well, us and the tengu. Even the kappa still don't seem to value the human form, and how it can help one blend in. Three metre tall turtles do rather stand out, you know? Although, I'm surprised they didn't take my diary... Ohh, some's comi_

Heh... I had forgotten that part.

_Well, that was surprising. Before I knew it, the white wolf tengu had my diary in her hand, while peering through that tengu mask of hers. Never understood why they love those things, honestl_

I began to giggle at the sight on the page beside the text, and turned the page.

_Well, that's starting to get annoying now. This time she drew a flower on the page! A rather photo-realistic flower, but a flower none the less. She's as fast, if not faster, than Aya! The paper was smoking with the speed at which she drew the thing... I'm going to end this here, before I end up having it snatched from my hand agai_

I grinned at the memory of how I met the leader of the tengu. Quite the curious one, she was. And then, after that, there was...

_Great, seems that, as an apology, the oni are throwing a party in our honor. This can only go well... Although, I do wish they'd let us out of this cell before the party. Was already hungry when we got here... Are they trying to starve us to death before th_

_Well, seems I spoke too soon. They just brought us some food to tide us over. Although, going by the look in her eye, Kurumi is even more irritated than I, so I suppose I should count my blessings. After all, we flew for a day strait to get here, thus meaning she hasn't fed in that amount of time. I'll write more after I eat._

I let out a sigh at the nostalgia of the events that had long since passed. As I was done, I grabbed a bookmark from my nightstand, and slipped it in. Had grabbed the thing before I got to bed, as I knew I had been meaning to for the last couple nights. With the bookmark in place, I gently closed my diary and placed it in a gap for safe keeping.

With that done, I leaned back in bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Growing Friendly

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: It comes with a heavy heart that I must say goodbye to my fans.

Y/N: Say it isn't so!

A/N: Indeed, it is so, Yukari... You see, I finally gave in on these urges that my fiction have given me, and cannibalized my neighbor. The police are currently dealing with Rumia to get in, but have called in steak support, so as to bribe her.

R/N: That is so~!

Y/N: ...Okay, I've heard some bad jokes in my time, but that was a truely _horrible_ April Fools.

R/N: That is so~!

A/N: W-well, it was on short notice! My watch had March 31st on it for some reason...

Y/N: Well, it's not as if I expected better from you...

R/N: That is so~!

A/N: ...Rumia, saying that isn't particularly needed, after the first one. Also, this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop being curious about the taste of human flesh. On the contrary, this actually made me start to wonder again!

A/N2: Sorry the chapter came out at about 20 minutes before midnight, my time. Again, my date was off...

* * *

Once more opening my reading material, I instantly flipped to the correct page, due to my little black plastic bookmark. With everything prepared, I sat the mark on my nighstand, and climbed into bed. Once settled, I began to read more of my memoir.

_Ti~ is rely srange feling Mayby ~houldntve hve_

Okay, I can hardly understand my drunken rambling. Let's skip to after that...

_Today, I woke up in the same bed as Kurumi! Ohh gods, what happened last night? I remember accepting some sake, and then nothing! Needless to say, I quietly removed myself, and picked up my clothes from the ground. We were holding eachother's naked bodies. I had heard of doing things you might regret while drunk, but I never expected for them to happen!_

I couldn't help but cringe a bit at the memory... To this day, I still haven't a clue as to what we did.

_Although, I must say, I was really impressed with how much sake Kurumi downed before I had any... She out-drank an oni! Vampires are really a bit scary just due to the fact of them not even having to try to do amazing things..._

_On the note of oni, we met the four devas. It was... a rather interesting experience, as only two of them were familiar to us. Kasen the Wise, and Suika the Skilled. But those, of course, weren't the only two. There were two others by the names of Ota the Endurant, and Sazanami the Strong. Ota was... well, surprisingly gangly, and slender. But he was as strong as any oni! Well, not the Deva of Strength, but still. Sazanami was so... well, muscular, for lack of a better word. She was the largest of the four, looking like a bodybuilder. And judging by her title, that made her stronger than any of the other oni. Heck, I'm sure if she simply tensed her muscles against you, she'd be able to send you flying! Anyways, Kurumi managed to beat the Deva of Wisdom in a drinking contest, but only because she was too smart to drink any more. She gave the victory to Kurumi, and with it, the honor that came with drinking an oni- and a Deva at that- under the table. So now we're buddy-buddy with both the tengu and oni, which got us a place to stay._

_And then I decided to try a sip of sake, and, well, that's the last thing I can remember. _

_Note to self: Never drink the sake of oni ever again. I've had a taste of regular sake before, but it hardly did a thing. Oni sake, on the other hand, seems to be comparing a firecracker to a stick of TNT._

Words to live by, dear. Last time I drank oni sake, I nearly swapped borders not meant to be swapped! ...Hardly remember which, though. But still, it was terrible! Happened over a thousand years ago, so it's not the easiest of things to recall. Getting back to my reading, I banished the pointless side-tracking from my mind.

Hrm... But, after the bit of a story, there's really nothing interesting... Maybe if I just start skimming a bit again.

Aha! Another 7 years in the future, this time.

_Well, we've decided that it's best we split up. I don't really want to, but Kurumi wants to explore the entire ancient world, while I'm happy to live among the tengu, and train myself for the coming test of my abilities. Only 21090 years untill then, after all._

_You know, actually writing out the amount of time I will spend untill I can save Sanae is just a bit_

_Will I even remember by then? I'm not even a 20th of that age. In comparison to it, I'm still quite young, in fact. Will I forget Sanae, and simply live life as an ancient youkai? On that note, I wonder how ancient youkai manage to not act old? Don't their joints ache? Sanae started to complain of joint aches as she aged... Do youkai never truely age? I mean, Rumia never seemed to grow any more than she let herself..._

_But still, I have to train. If I give up before I even start, I'll never save Sanae! If Yukari was unable to save her, I have to save her myself this time around! When time loops around, I shall have to thank Sakuya again. Although, first she has to be born, and grow into a fine young woman, followed by not growing at all in various ways._

_I should really stop insulting the person who made this possible, shouldn't I?_

Ohh, she doesn't particularly mind, young me. She has even said herself that the pads are strictly under the order of her mistress, you know? ...Wait, am I trying to talk to my past self? Mentally? I mean, yes, she too can read mind, but still.

Chuckling at my odd train of thought, I replaced to bookmark, and set the book to the side, before just about burrowing into my comfy silken sheets.


	5. Growing Skilled

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Ugh...

Y/N: What is it now...?

A/N: Depressed a bit, again...

Y/N: What is it this time? You've been rather comfortably numb for a little while now...

A/N: Well, it's just... Well, nobody will give me a baby! They're always like "get your hands off my baby, you bitch," and then they torch me.

Y/N: ...You didn't actually do that, did you?

A/N: Of course not.

Y/N: Well, what is it _actually_?

A/N: Well, It's just... well, I'm not doing this story justice, and that just makes me want to stop writing... If I'm not good enough for this story, I'm not good enough for any story... Ehh? Why are you ruffling my hair...? You're never nice to me, Yukari...

Y/N: Well, you seem to need to. I know well what depression is. Every human I get near does end up dying, if you haven't noticed. Yuyuko... Miko... And that's not even all your fault... Even in the... ahem... _canon_ version of this world, Yuyuko died. I've had every human I get close to die.

A/N: Of course, that's not your fault...

Y/N: Neither is your writing. Not that it's bad. After all, I named you the High Goddess of this world for a reason.

A/N: ...Because I make life interesting.

Y/N: That's right. Now get back to making life interesting, you slacker.

A/N: Heh...

* * *

I hummed as I made my way into my room, having entertained myself quite well today. Not that there is ever a dull day around here. Still, today was an especially good day. I bounced a tad as I slid open my door, and made my way into my room, before flopping onto my bed, and grabbed for my book from the now usual position. Getting comfy a bit, I slipped the covers over me, and began to read.

_The years have gone by far easier than how once they did. I'm now capable of a dozen_ _gap-gates, and have become more adept at the various borders that might be of use in saving Sanae. I write this not because I feel I have trained enough, but because something rather of note has happened._

_It seems the oni and tengu decided to move while I was busy meditating for the past thousand years. When I awoke from my training within myself, I found a note stuck to my forehead. I won't bother transcribing it, as I already know the exact words, but it basically detailed that the oni were moving to a new home, and taking the tengu with them. Of course, the tengu are truely a seperate faction, but their leader, Tenga, is fine with being led about. After all, what better protection than by drunken brutes supposedly strong enough to lift a mountain?_

_On second thought, that sounds like horrible protection. Well, I shall end this now, so that I might locate the tengu, oni, and kappa once more. The note did say that they were all going to a mountain, but they never did say which mountain. Of course, knowing Tenga, she's probably overestimated me. Impress her once, and suddenly your some sort of god. _

_Jeez, this isn't going to be easy._

I grinned as I turned to the next page, and began to read the entry I knew was coming next.

_Well, that was surprisingly easy._

_Maybe I am some sort of god. Well, goddess._

_That reminds me of the old days, back on the mountain. Just Kanako, Suwako, Sanae, and I. Looking back, while I was terrified of Sanae for the longest time- with good reason, as she did regularly cut me up for years- I enjoyed it more than I realized at the time._

_That was the first place I felt welcome in. The first place I could call home. I wonder how Suwako is doing? I'm sure she's not died while I was gone, so I know she's still around, but... what I did was selfish, in a sense. I abandoned that Suwako, in favor of helping a technically different Sanae, which would in turn help another Suwako and Kanako._

_Speaking of the mountain, this is that mountain. I never knew that they lived here so long ago. Some day, this place will become part of the Gensoukyou I knew. And will know, if only from a different perspective. It feels like yesterday that we lived on the mountain. Has it really been half of my life-time since I left? Time is feeling so fast these days... Just how fast will the passage of time feel in 21,000 years? Will I even be able to realize that Sanae has been born before she is gone? Will years pass like grains of sand in an hourglass? Decades like hours? Centuries like days? Milenia like weeks? At this rate, before I know it, Yukari will create Gensoukyou, and I'll have to say hi to her. Although, I won't be able to tell her who I am. I'll just introduce myself as the name I have gone by the the last thousand years. Hitomi. Soon enough, I should be strong enough that I can simply store away my umbrella with a gap, and then leave all but those who ask to wonder just what am I._

_I wonder what they will think I am? My, my hair has sure grown, now that I've begun to pay attention again. Must have been subconciously cutting it as I trained. After all, if I wasn't, it'd be longer than ending at my hips. Far longer. Probably would have drowned in it, if I hadn't been._

_I like this length. It feels like it will look good, but not get in the way too much. Although, obviously it will get in the way more than short hair. Perhaps I'll hold it back with a ponytail. Maybe a bun. Heh. I remember when Sanae showed me how to put hair up in a bun. It was pretty useful looking, so I made sure to pay close attention. Although, I think I'll go with a ponytail. Less like something an old lady might wear._

_Thats right. I'm an old lady now, aren't I? How strange that I only just realized that. Perhaps I shall go and meet with Tenga. She always was an entertaining one to talk to._

No, no. If you're old, that makes me _ancient_. Talking to myself, I asked, "...I'm not ancient, right?"

Ignoring the fact that I might be, I marked my page, and slipped my arms under my silk comforter. I sighed at the familiar feel of it against my skin, now that I was paying it any mind. It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep, clutching the book im my arms that I had forgotten to place on the nightstand.


	6. Growing Forgetful

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: You know, my document manager area is getting difficult to navigate with all these stories.

Y/N: And whose fault do you think that is?

A/N: Well, my brain; I can't help but create a never-ending stream of ideas that I must make known. After all, that is what spawned this little story.

Y/N: I suppose that is true. After all, I did choose you as the high-goddess for a reason. Your ideas are simply _divi-_

A/N: Don't say it... We both know what you were about to say.

Y/N: Divination?

A/N: Ye- wait, no. That doesn't even make sense in that context!

Y/N: Well, you shouldn't assume that I always make sense~

A/N: Well, you've got me there. You _do _rarely make sense.

Y/N: Hey!

A/N: What? You were the one to say you rarely made sense in the first place. Don't get your panties in a knot simply because I agree...

Y/N: Grr...

A/N: Heh... If it helps, you can always take it back~

Y/N: ...When did _you_ start teasing _me_?

* * *

Opening my ancient little book yet again, I removed the mark from between the pages, and flipped the page, snorting at what I saw. I had forgotten about that... Ironic that I would forget about that, really.

_You know, I feel as if I have failed on some level. I haven't failed anything important, but I haven't written in this thing in who knows how long. Sure, if I did the math I would obvious learn how long it has been, but I'm not in the mood for such things. You see, dear diary, I had the briliant idea of storing you within a gap. __Well, it would seem that was the greatest idea of all time, and saved Sanae!_

_...Or it made me forget about you untill I hit another decimal in my age, thus reminding me you existed. I swear, I'm so forgetful of so many little things, but I so easily remember the major things! I'm 10,000 now, and today is the birthday that added the fifth decimal to my age. My, how time flies. _

I giggled at the first time I realized that storing important yet forgetable things in gaps was a bad idea. Of course, I never have stopped doing that, but that _was _the first _and _the last time I would store my diary in a gap. From then on, I simply stored it in a nice little torquise bag. Quite the lovely color, if I do say so myself.

_Now, what to talk about._

_Really, what has happened in the past 9,000 years since I left the present in favor of saving my love? Well, I suppose the tengu have begun to wear actual clothes, albeit simple clothes, instead of letting their feathers or fur cover them up. Still wear the silly masks, though. Managed to see one without the mask one, and their face was nearly identacle to a human! When I asked Tenga about it, she simply said that it was so that they could feel superior to the beasts just like them. Sounds like something tengu would do, alright._

_Ohh, and the kappa have started to make devices to implant their bowls in their heads. They projected that within the next few thousand or so years that they would no longer have that glaring weakness. Thus far, the brave leader of the kappa has been one of the first to go through with it._

_On the note of kappa and tengu, the oni decided to run one of the hells, once they learned it was under this very mountain. Although, is it really wise to live atop a mountain which rests over the Burning Hells? What if they somehow cause an erruption? When I brought this up to the leader of the tengu, she merely said that they would deal with that if the time came. They really should be more careful... Any loss of life is a rather high cost._

_Anyways, my training's going quite well! I'm sure Master would be proud at how strong I am. However, I need to step up my training... As it stands, I'm only about half as strong as master was! At this rate, I'll never surpass her! I'll never save my Sanae!_

_But before I get serious, I feel I need to take a break. Really, I'm wasting my whole life. Hitting 10,000 was a wakeup call, as I haven't left the village for anything more than food since I made it here! Sure, I want to save Sanae, but I won't even be able to enjoy that. As such, I decided to travel the world, and see how the humans are doing. I wonder when they'll start wearing actual clothes? Have they already? I wonder if they're using more traditional weapons of yet..._

Not interested in learning ancient history yet again, I began to skip forward once more, and stopped on something that made me smile quite a lot.

_Today I found an injured baby fox, and I couldn't find hide nor hair of its mother. __You know, I would feel horrible if I found her hide. I really shouldn't use that term when dealing with animals. It might be seen by them as rather uncomfortable. Doubly so when speaking of their mother of all things!_

_Anyways, I think I understand Satori finding companionship in animals a bit. They're so... honest. They never lie, and don't judge you about things you can't help. Of course, they will fear you if you let them, as I've learned from the simple thoughts of this one. At first she feared me, but now that I'm feeding her, she's warming up to me quite quickly._

_Of course, that is in part due to the fact that she now thinks I'm her mother, as I'm breast feeding her, but that's beside the point. It was a rather good bit of training for me to manipulate my breasts to produce milk, and to swap the boundry between the milk gland of a karakasa and a fox. Of course, it was a strange thought to do as such, as I could have simply gapped a fox teat in for her to suckle, but it makes me strangely happy to feed her this way. When she's not busy tugging at my nipple with her mouth, she's sleeping within my cleavage. Unsurprisingly, making myself produce milk has caused my breasts to grow rappidly, when I forced them to fully mature. Can't feed a cute little kit without matured glands._

_I think I'll name her after one of my closest friends from long ago. I never thought I would meet a fox worthy of being named after my best friend, but I think little Ran deserves it. That mind of hers is sharp for such a young fox. While she thinks of me as her mother, she knows I'm not really. She knows she's helpless, and so simply trusts me as well as she can. _

_You could say she is as clever as a_

With a sigh at the terrible joke, I nearly closed the book before stopping myself. Grabbing for the bookmark, I once more placed it within the book it belonged to and set it on my nightstand. With everything in order, I got comfortable under my covers and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Growing Worried

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: I have no idea what to write here, this time...

Y/N: Is that so? Well, how about I simply make fun of you for that?

A/N: I would preffer you didn't.

Y/N: Well, that means we're at an impass!

A/N: Why's that?

Y/N: Because _I _would prefer that I _did_, you silly little human.

A/N: I-I'm not silly!

Y/N: I for one believe that you are~

A/N: Believing something doesn't make it true.

Y/N: Ahh, but that's where you're wrong.

A/N: I'm not wrong! Believing that 1+1=0 doesn't make it true!

Y/N: Do remember that you're speaking to one of many sorts of youkai that are effected by the beliefs of others. It's how many youkai get their weaknesses, you see. Although, vampires simply spread misinformation to hide what their true weaknesses were. I mean, how would one even be able to be restricted by entering the house of another...?

A/N: ...True enough, I suppose. But still, you do so like to make others belive half-truths, so I'm not about to trust your word.

Y/N: Have it your way~

A/N: ...I will! ...Wait, nevermind, let's just get on with the show. You're just trying to make me be agreeable with you by agreeing that I disagree!

Y/N: And if I am...?

A/N: Well, there's little I can do about that, really...

* * *

After a busy day, I flopped back into a gap, and lounged on it as it carried me to bed. I could have had it drop me on the bed, but to simply use it as a chair required far, _far_ less effort, and so that was what I did. When finally my mobile chair reached my destination, I had it roll me onto the bed much like one would roll a log, and there I rested for a moment, before reaching for the book. With my book now in hand, I weakly opened it to the bookmark, and began to read from my thankfully well preserved book. I'm quite glad I thought ahead what is nearing a couple dozen thousand years ago, and preserved it by way of the removal of the boundry of time from it.

_I'm so very happy. Is this what a mother feels towards their child? It's the greatest feeling I've ever felt. I wonder what it would have been like if Sanae and I somehow produced a child? Surely that would have been better, right? Just thinking about it reaches about half as nice as I feel right now.._

_If Sanae and I had, I wonder what she would like? Obviously not green hair, as Sanae said that was just dye, but I wonder if there would be a mix, or if it would be one or the other? Would she have eyes of two colors, or of one? Red, blue, green, or maybe even that odd yellow they sometimes glowed with? Heh, I just realized that we make up the primary colors with our eyes. Little late, but it's kinda funny._

_You know, before I was afraid I'd forget her, but thus far I've forgotten very little about anything. Atleast that's one of my fears that has never come to pass. Just imagining forgetting Sanae, or even forgetting why I even went back, used to terrify me, but it never came to pass._

_I guess the mind of a youkai simply never deteriorates like I read that that of a human does. I wonder if Sanae would have forgotten everything, had she lived as long as I have? To be forgotten by the one you love... that's a terrible thought._

I weakly smiled at the musings of my younger self, and flipped to the next entry.

_I think I met Suwako today... She didn't seem to be a goddess yet, and was lounging on the side of lake Suwa. Of course, she looked like a giant frog, but_

_Wait, is she a frog or a toad? Now that I think about it, I have no idea what the diference is... If she's not Lady Moriya, that would be awkward. After all, I greeted her as Lady Moriya by mistake. Still, she didn't act as if I had said anything strange, save for calling her a lady. Of course, she also asked what I was wearing. I guess my outfit is a little odd for the time period, what with it having not yet been invented. I forget when such an outfit is invented, though, but am quite unwilling to wait till it is. _

_What would I even wear? The tengu haven't even started wearing clothes like the ancient tengu did. Just rather simple clothes, such as fundoshi, and those masks of theirs. I know not why they don those things, but it's probably rooted in a rather strange tradition. Even when I first saw them they were wearing them, all those thousands of years ago. Carved of wood, in the shape of rather bestial faces, or those rather strange long-nosed masks._

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit more at the memory of that happening. Seeing nothing of note, I skipped a few entries; really, little happened untill things became more modern, or atleast untill a couple thousand years before the change from BC to AD. Not that I was skipping _that _far just yet. I remembered that there were still a few interesting things yet touched on.

_Ohh my, I knew it was strange that Ran had lived so long, but for her to suddenly metamorph into a youkai truely surprised me... I mean, yes, she has lived for something like a thousand years now, but still! I suppose I should be happy, shouldn't I? But why is it that this just worries me? To find out that I own a kitsune named Ran, it just _

_What if_

_No, it couldn't be! But_

_No, no, there's just no way!_

_But, just in case, maybe I should look into creating barriers. That would be good training anyways, right? I just pray that my efforts aren't pointless. There's no way that I could somehow be her, could I? No, there's just no way. Right?_

With a sigh at the memories this brought back, I closed the book, forgetting to put the mark back in its place, and fell asleep as soon as I close my eyes, the book still on my chest.


	8. Growing Happy

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well, I just finished Bioshock:Infinite last night, and... well, it's one of the finest stories I've ever played.

Y/N: And here's where you spoil things?

A/N: What?! No, never! That would be cruel! The less you know about the game the better it is!

Y/N: Indeed...

A/N: In other news, I just realized something. In other stories, I tend to be detailed when I don't need to, and skip needed details.

Y/N: I had always wondered if you ever noticed that...

A/N: Ohh shush. You don't see what I see! To you, we're in a small neon blue room, no larger than a breadbox, chatting! The room, not us. To me, I'm in my bedroom, typing away at a keyboard, while pretending I'm talking to you!

Y/N: ...Neon blue? That sounds like an irritating thing to have your readers imagine.

A/N: That it is. We share in the fact we both enjoy annoying others, if you have yet to notice.

Y/N: How would I _not_ notice such a thing...? You even manage to annoy _me _at times, so annoying you are.

* * *

I winced a bit as light began streaming in through the open window, having me ask myself a very important question. "Ugh... Who... who opened the window...?" I looked about for any signs of someone fooling around, but found nobody to blame as I opened a gap over the hole with solar-pain streaming through, thus blocking it from my sight. Elsewhere, someone cursed my name for opening the gap full of sun in their eyes, while I was simply busying myself with rubbing the sleep from my eyes and letting out an unladylike yawn.

After bending back to stretch my old bones a bit, which let out satisfying pop after satisfying pop, I decided to get some early morning reading in. With that in mind, I reached for the book I had forgotten to put beside my bed, cursing myself for also forgetting to place the bookmark back in. I need to be more careful when I'm sleepy, lest I do something stupid... When finally I flipped to the right page, I began to read the next entry of note, which for a change was the next one in order.

_My training in barriers is going alright, but I simply don't understand how I would do one of that scale... At the same time, I have begun to train Ran in the art of boundry manipulation, starting with the simple gaps that Yukari first taught me. Rough ones, which one hardly saves any time by using. To help her reach my proficiency in them, I even gave her the ribbons that Yukari gave to me as training wheels. Sure, I no longer need ribbons, but a gap simply looks off without such an accoutrement._

_Although she liked them, she said that she would rather figure it out on her own. A smart one she may be, but it sounds rather impossible to do it properly without them. All she asked was that I show her a gap of mine from time to time, so that she may try and immitate me. If it was that easy, I would have perfected my gaps long before I did. Heck, I believe that had I never made use of that ribbon pair, I'd have never gotten it right enough to be able to form a proper gap without one, not that I even knew I could untill I gave away my ribbon so freely. Really, what was I thinking? If I couldn't open a simple gap, what hope would I have in saving Sanae?_

Chuckling a bit at the memories kicked up like dust in a long unused room, I flipped the page and began to read the next entry in line.

_I can't believe it. No matter how little I believed in her, no matter how many times I told her she couldn't do it, or that it was impossible, she still managed to pull it off in about a decade. They still aren't stable gaps, but they still are gaps that can be made use of. She's a genius when it comes to math, for her age. She's nowhere near my level, and perhaps never will be able to catch up, but she managed to do something I thought was impossible, so maybe I'm being a bit quick to judge her. Perhaps she will become as wise, and intelligent as me some day. Perhaps even as strong, should she gain the proper access to certain boundries. As I am merely a user of these boundries, granted access to them by one of the owners. Time and space from the maid, and mind from Satori. It helped that I knew her child, I'm sure. But still._

Growing tired of my ramblings of the future of little Ran, I began to skip ahead a bit, flipping through countless pages speaking about how Ran was progressing, as well as a few other things here and there. Eventually I stopped on a special occasion with a fond smile on my lips.

_Today is Ran's 2000th birthday. For a kitsune, she ages awefully slowly, doesn't she? Only now is she growing a third tail. Isn't that one too many zero's between the ages? Well, I suppose I can't complain. She'll stay cuter for longer. Such a small girl she was when first she became a youkai. A little tiny girl... I would wish that she would always stay so small, but that would be rude to Ran. As she had been complaining about her ears being far too sensitive, I made a pair of bloomers, sealed the ends of the legs, and placed seals on it. Reimu taught me how to seal youkai when Yukari was sick, you see._

_Why am I talking to this book once again? Ohh well. Anyways, I figured that seals on the inside of the bloomers hat should seal her hearing a bit, making her able to be spoken to in more than a whisper. I wonder if such sensitive ears are normal of beast youkai? Turns out I was quite right, and I recieved a kiss on the cheek for my hard work. Ran's kisses are few and far between, but when she does give them I can't help but smile for weeks to come. They just make me so happy!_

Smiling at the memories of back when Ran used to give me those nice little kisses, I placed the mark back in the book. With it in, I tried to close it, but found the little tassel hanging from it to be in the way, which made me have to remove it from between the pages, and finally closed the book with a clap of paper on paper. Now done wrestling with the book, I placed it to the side, and dropped myself into a border of dressed and undressed, heading through a second one leading to the shower that was already running. Ran knows me so well~

With my reading for the morning done, I began to enjoy a nice, long shower.


	9. Growing Angry

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: I think I've realized one of my most prominent issues. I so randomly decide to describe the look of the characters- even those who need describing see that treatment! Thus far, I have described next to none of the various OCs I have used. I say _next _to because I described Moegi at one point, as well as Usagi. Actually, twice have I described Moegi, I do believe. Numerous times have I described Usagi, however. At the same time, I have skipped over describing Jack and Achi! Those are pretty important people! Not to mention the autumn fae! I suppose what I'm saying is that I know what to do to fix this issue. I, from now on, will only describe _changes _to the characters that canonically exist, while fully describing my OCs. ...Of course, this story isn't effected by this change in the least, as there are no descriptions being done, but other stories shall be minutely.

Y/N: My, that was quite the long, and rather ordinary author note! I was surprised that you adressed this issue so... normally. Usually we just banter back and fourth as a bit of pre-story entertainment!

A/N: Well, I feel I must make an A/N section, and I'm sure some of my fans love these pointless little A/N's.

Y/N: I for one find them entertaining~

A/N: Ahh, but you aren't a fan; you are the one giving me access to your world in such a way. I can mold it as I please thanks to you.

Y/N: Well, I for one consider myself a fan of you. After all, without you the world would be far less... _interesting_. You choose many interesting, and quite original, theories on things. After all, this story is one of your your rather strange theories.

A/N: ...I'll take that as a compliment. Anywho, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

You know, I really have been reading a fair bit of late. The last little while has especially been quite busy in that regard! After all, I read a bit in the morning as well. Well, I suppose I shall read yet again. Perhaps I am merely addicted to reading about myself. Blinking at how that sounded, I thought aloud, "...That sounded rather narcissistic, didn't it...?"

Ohh well. Falling backwards, I now found myself atop something comfy, thanks to one of my gaps, and landed softly on my lovely little bed. It's an interesting combo of that memory foam that humans use, a water bed filled with jello, and a pillow-top mattress, or at least that's what it feels like anyways. Quite the bit of genius by the kappa, if I do say so myself. My best guess is that it effectively has the afore mentioned memory foam used as a pillow-top on top of a waterbed. Never have I gone out of my way to look into what makes it tick- I'm no kappa. I don't _need_ to know. I'm in fact quite content in my ignorance of the truth I may or may not have guessed.

With that said, I grabbed for the book beside my bed, and relaxed against the jiggly, squishy thing I call a bed, and began to look through the book starting from where I stopped. Really, there was nothing of not until... Ahh. Right, I had forgotten about that little thought I had had...

_I have a brilliant idea! And idea that just might save Sanae, if all goes well! That idea being that what if I were to simply ensure that, instead of hell, she becomes a shinigami? Of course, this is a bit of a last resort, but still. That way she would be spared from the agony of hell, and instead spend a long time working off her evils? I discovered a tome from before time that details a way to do as such. One must simply vouch for them, and say that that would be a good alternative to hell. Of course, there have been very few that have been exempted from the cycle due to this, so there are typically very few shinigami and other such things due to this._

_Another thing I learned of from this ancient book of secrets is the boundary that dragons reside within. With enough power, one can speak to them, and call one out to grant a wish. I know that can't be Yukari, but I still have to look into such things, right? Just in case. I mean master is so silly, and I so serious. I would have to change a lot to be anything like her, right?_

I furrowed my brows at the vague insult, and began to once more search for interesting things, eventually stopping on a sad time in my life.

_Today, when I went to visit the oni in what will one day be called the underground, I learned some pretty major things. Even the deva of strength wasn't enough to take a rogue oni down! Ota and Kasen are both missing, after Kasen lost her arm to the brute! The former was lost due to an angry goddess, and the latter went missing after the fact._

As I skipped along once again, I realized that I'm starting to grow near to the other bookmark- the bookmark marking where I currently am at in my life. Thankfully, the more recent things are the more interesting. By the time I stopped, Ran was up to 9 tails! Just a few thousand years ago now, but things would soon become more active, what with the more interesting youkai coming into being, and the few humans I fancied being born. ...As well as meeting some very irritating people.

_Why won't they just listen?! They have nothing to gain from fighting against the moon, and so little to gain! Seriously, whatever could they gain?!_

_I don't have time to write. I should be putting an end to the war! I have the power, right?!_

I chuckled a bit at my first meeting with the three lunarians I hate. Although, admittedly, Kotohime isn't nearly as bad as the other two. She at least _tries _to understand humans and youkai, even if her methods aren't the brightest.

With that done, I placed the mark back within the book, and set it to the side, before falling into another gap.


	10. Growing Mysterious

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the Mimic, and Moegi the Japanese Beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Gaaaaaar, this story is lasting longer than I expected!

K/N: I can't easily speed up the tale of my life, you know.

A/N: I know, I know, it's just... I'd love to get back to 2 FP! I just recently got called out on ignoring it, but can't just leave this hanging. I have to finish it first, before I move on to doing that story some more! Already I'm getting tired of this story.

K/N: Well, you _did _originally wish this to be a oneshot. Failing that, you then proceeded to plan for ten chapters.

A/N: That I did, didn't I? And I failed at finishing it in either! Although, if not for a little birdie, I likely would have finished this by now. At least it made me think a bit about how I do and don't do things. Just because I didn't see his advice as something that would really work in a story not meant to be put into detail doesn't mean I can't apply this thought elsewhere, as was stated in the last little discussion.

K/N: One must take what they can get, and use it how one is able. I learned that over the millennia quite well. Such as when I ended up with a taste for human flesh thanks to not expecting the meat at a party to be such a thing.

A/N: ...Why didn't you write about that?

K/N: Well, I didn't really see it as a big deal, or something that needed saying.

A/N: I see... Well, I suppose we shall get on with the show.

* * *

Heading for my room with more energy than any person should really have this late at night, I began to smile at the events soon to come as I made my way towards my destination. Sliding open my door, I dove into my fun little bed, gapped my book into my hand, and began to read. Ahh, already an interesting little entry.

_Once more Ran began to complain about the volume of my voice, the sounds around her, and rather loud sounds kilometres away. As such, once again, I applied charms to her hat, this time on the outside. The entire inside was a layer of nothing but charms by the time I was half-way through, and so I placed the rest of the charms sparsely across the outside of the hat. I changed aged the paper to the point they turned yellow, before stopping the progress of time for them. Now the ones on the outside look rather decorative! As a reward, I was given a nice little kiss on the cheek! It has been ohh so very long since last I was given one. I missed getting kisses from Ran, ohh yes I did! _

_Am I starting to talk as if I'm talking to a baby? Well, write, but still. Reading over what I wrote, I sound rather ridiculous..._

_Today I met someone I always secretly feared... the daiyousei, Kazami Yuuka. I say secretly, but... well, I never before truly spoke to her. Today, when we met for the first time as far as she knows, I had Ran make us tea. At first she was confused by the offered herbal drink, but she had little to lose from such an ordinary assassination, so she drank it with little questioning. I was made happy when she asked how it was made, and couldn't help by chuckle mysteriously when she asked how I learned to make such a thing. Of course, she had heard of tea itself, but only knew it to be a bitter drink. I showed her the joys of sugar~ _

_On that note, I wonder if humans have started cultivating sugar cane? Not that it matters, as I have my own supply, but I have to admit that I am just a wee bit curious. It was one of my finest ideas to start my own little farm for tea and sugar, although not as fine of an idea as raising Ran. Ran takes care of it, of course, so that has to be said. She does love doing the work I give her; always busy, she is. Although, if one is never not busy, I suppose one is never bored. Odd way to stay entertained, but I suppose there are worse ways to do such a thing. For example, she could be a druggie! _

_Haven't really met any such people in my long life, and boy have I had time to stumble upon such a thing, but Sanae said it was a common enough thing in the outside world. Maybe it's just not a common thing yet. After all, much of my life has been when human were still using far from complex tools, and running from predators._

I chuckled a bit at my amusing musings, and flipped to the next page.

_I met Tenga's daughter today! So cute, she is... Just a little pup... When I learned that her playmate was Aya, I couldn't help but chuckle. When questioned as to why I was chuckling, I simply said that Aya was a good child, and left it at that. Sure, she may embellish the truth in the future, and sure, she may have made the shrine look bad, but it can be said that she is at least a strait arrow, if nothing else. It's strange to see the two of them be so... slow, and young. I've only met Tenma a few times, but she was far more calm, cool, and collected than she currently is._

_Wait, just what do I expect from a baby? Well, at least I can say that I now know where she gets that from. I couldn't resist saying that the two of them are so alike. Even if it may have raised flags within her head, it's just so funny to see her reaction to telling her that she's like a pup. Of course, to me Tenga will always be a young pup as well, so the comparison stands. Not nearly as young as Tenma likely will now be in my mind's eye, but still. I believe I first met Tenma when she was, what, 500? And this was over 10,000 years ago! She has grown into a fine old woman, hasn't she? Ohh, who am I to talk? _

Excited for what tomorrow would bring, I placed the mark back within the book, and set it to the side, before falling asleep in record time.


	11. Growing Mischievous

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Getting close to the end of sorts, but still not quite there.

K/N: Sorry for boring you! Shall I go back in time and make myself be more interesting?

A/N: ...But you aren't that boring, nor did I ever call you boring...

K/N: Ohh. My mistake, in that case.

A/N: All I said that I would rather continue my other works. You stretched that pretty far.

K/N: Aha!

A/N: W-what...?

K/N: If you would rather write another story, the other must be more interesting! Ergo, that means my life's story must bore you!

A/N: Still not seeing the connection... Part of the reason is a lack of Cirno! She's in almost every other one of my stories, but not this one!

K/N: I relent, I relent... You obviously just won't see reason...

A/N: If that makes you happy. Really, I just think your logic is silly. Anyways, silly logic aside, how about we get on with the show?

* * *

I hummed as I finished sweeping the grounds I forgot would have nobody to keep them, after I went back in time. Of course, the goddesses were a tad suspicious of me doing as such, but they couldn't exactly afford to turn me down, now that I was gone. As I worked, I wore one of my old, old, _old_ shrine maiden outfits, which could also be called Sanae's, as I worked around the courtyard. As I swept, the snake that Sanae kept in her hair long ago watched me. She always could tell that I was her master, so with my other self gone I was all she had left to watch when she was bored. As I swept, it became apparent that the chest was a little tighter than once it was, what with my breasts having grown just a tad over the centuries, but at least the outfit still fit, if only barely.

Inside, I had Ran prepare Suwako and us a nice little dinner; I would say _both _goddesses, but Kanako would be quite unable to do such a thing. Not having a mouth to eat with does make such a thing quite the issue, you see. Although, now that they have a full-time shrine maiden, faith is already starting to return to the shrine. For now it is but a trickle, but soon enough we will have Kanako back on her ethereal feet! Perhaps those feet will even take on a physical form once again some day! I can only hope so.

When done sweeping, I set the bamboo broom against the side of the shrine, and headed in to check on Ran. When I found her in the kitchen, as one would expect, I asked, "So, how are things going, Ran?" It feels oddly nice to work hard to keep the shrine clean. Takes me back to my youth...

Peering at me from over her shoulder, Ran replied, "It is going as well as it should, Master. No better, no worse."

Chuckling, I said, "I see. Well, keep up the wonderful work, Ran. I'm going to get some reading in before dinner."

Not giving her a chance to reply, I fell into a gap, and landed on my bed. Not long later, I began to read.

_Today, I met a funny little knight. He goes by the name of Jack King, and knew something was strange about me at a single glance. It was amusing to see such a noble person act quite as silly as he. If he wasn't wearing the clothes one would expect of a knight, I would mistake him for the jester for the fool of a king this place has. But when the king is a fool, one truly should expect him to have a jester for a knight. Sadly, he doesn't seem to appreciate quality pranks, and promises harsh punishment to the perpetrator._

_As we chatted over tea, which I seemed to have yet again show to be quite good with ground sugar in it, I learned of the numerous pranks he had pulled. One time, he even replaced the salt with a nasty little magical itching powder he bought from a traveling wizard. Needless to say, the king was not pleased at the outbreak of ticklish throats at his feast. We both shared a laugh at the expense of the poor nobles._

_I asked him why he would tell me such stories, and he simply told me that a prank isn't nearly as good if it goes unappreciated. Truly, he has a bit of wisdom within him, to think as such. After all, what is a show when none who witness it enjoy it? Although, I do believe he was trying to court me. I have blossomed into quite the looker I have been told. Perhaps that was what he was referring to when he said I was special? Although, even if he was referring to my youkai heritage, I still would take it as a compliment. It is not common that westerners recognize one for being a youkai. All of their monsters live much like savage tribes men, and are quite easy to see when you meet one._

I smiled a bit at the tale of long ago, but the smile took on a sad light when I turned the page.

_Jack's dead. Up an beheaded for a prank, he was. Now he terrorizes the lands as a vengeful dullahan, causing mischief wherever he goes. It took a great deal of effort to calm him down, as he ran about on his horse. He loved that horse, and they killed her along with him, although they used a mace on her. When I finally calmed him down, he asked why it was so much easier to breathe. Why he could see so clearly now. Everything was sharp to him now. You would think it would be difficult to see without a head, but he seems none the wiser. As revenge, we planned quite the prank involving an old shoe, 40 eggs, a single nail, a broken hammer, and a noose. Honestly, the prank was a work of genius, but old Jack would have none of that. He claimed it was all in a day's work._

_For now he is staying at my place, and I'll begin looking for his missing head starting tomorrow. It can't be too hard to find, right?_

From a gap that opened beside my bed, Ran said, "Master, it is time for dinner. Wash up, and the three of us will await your arrival." As quickly as it had opened, the gap snapped shut.

Chuckling a bit at the fox who took a page from my book in a figurative sense, I set my non-figurative book down and opened a gap below myself, allowing me to head for the bathroom of the shrine, where I carefully began to wash my hand. After a moment under the scalding hot water, I turned off the valve to the hot side, and wiped my hands on the towel. With that done, I made my way to the table.


	12. Growing Playful

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Aha! I feel good for once! Joy pulsates through my black heart!

K/N: ...You seem like a fine enough sort to m-

A/N: I desire the downfall of humanity.

K/N: ...Well, I suppose some of-

A/N: We all spread like a plague. Even good people create bad.

K/N: ...I see. I suppose that is a good enough reason to call one's heart black.

A/N: Isn't it just?

K/N: Perhaps. But, really, you don't seem like a bad sor-

A/N: For my lack of ability to make my dream a reality, I've stuck to trying to make others happy.

K/N: Will you stop interrupting me?! Jeez, you won't let me get one little thing ou- And stop laughing at m- And now you're making me interrupt myself!

A/N: But I can't help it! I was merely correcting your view of me, that is a-

K/N: How do you like being interrupted, huh?!

A/N: ...It doesn't particularly bother me, really. How about we just get o-

K/N: On with the show!

A/N: ...

K/N: ...

A/N: ...Jerk.

* * *

Jeez, has it really been a week since last I read? I'm starting to feel like I did over a thousand years ago! It's been so long since I was anything along the lines of busy...

Ignoring my own whimpering and instead rolling over onto my bed from the gap in which I had opened beneath myself, I snatched my book from the place in which I had kept it, and began to flip through it. I had either forgotten to place the mark within its pages, or somehow managed to knock it out in the night. I had learned, once again, that exterminating troublesome youkai was more exhausting than it sounds. And that's saying something! It already sounds exhausting enough as it stands! Of course, if I were to use my magic it would be quite a bit easier, but that would feel like cheating. Heck, it kind of _is _cheating, in a sense.

Finally on the right page, I began to read.

_I couldn't find the blasted thing! How in the work can one even lose a head?! At this rate, Jack won't be able to move o~~_

_It seems he doesn't mind that. Gave me quite the start with that sudden prank of his! Maybe I should listen to his advice that I have been up until now ignoring. "Why so serious," he would ask. I had no answer for him. Really, I have a lot of weight on my shoulders, and I try to take that seriously. Of course, that would be in no small part due to Jack's missing head. I feel guilty about somehow not being able to locate it. Did some idiot throw it into the sea, thinking that he would be drawn away?_

_Maybe I'll just listen to him, and start trying to take life less seriously. I hadn't felt like I had lived nearly as much in thousands of years as when I helped Jack pull that great prank. Who knew that eggs could be used in such a way? Well, besides Jack and I of course. But besides us who would ever imagine them being used in such a way? It was a work of genius, really._

_That does it! From today onwards, I, Tartara Hitomi, will begin to live life to the fullest, and try not to take everything so seriously! In fact, I shall even act silly now and then._

I began to grin like the cat who ate the canary at that proclamation. To this day I _still _live in such a way, don't I~? I couldn't help but giggle a bit, as I turned the page. Although, I suppose she was a tad off on acting silly. Why act as such some of the time, when you can act as such constantly? After all, the more one can distract ones self from reality to better! I smiled a bit as I read on.

_With both Jack and I having given up on finding his missing heads, we began searching out alternatives. It seemed off to simply leave him headless, so we first tried a cantaloupe. It was somewhat the right shape, but simply too small. Next we tried to simply put his knightly plate helmet upon his neck, which was curiously secure. However, it merely made him look somehow terrifying. The glowing motes of light that formed behind where his eyes normally would have been didn't help in the least, nor did the fact that they were red of all things help._

_However, after a little thinking, I had a wonderful idea. I looked through our fruit closet, and eventually found a pumpkin. With the gourd in hand, I grabbed a knife, and carved away. By the time I was done, I had made quite the pumpkin! It looked both silly and frightening, while also looking ordinary enough for a pumpkin. When I presented it to Jack, he was ecstatic! He stuck his neck in the hole in the bottom, and looked about in glee. He loved it, or so he said! I couldn't help but grin a bit at the compliments he showered me in._

_Apparently he wants to throw a party to celebrate the thing. I had no problems with the idea, so I gave my consent. Seems the party will be in a week. All we have to do is get ourselves a nice number of willing people to invite! Most likely it'll be all youkai, but I wasn't about to tell him that yet. Seems fitting with how he wants to set it on all hallows night. Although, does that holiday even exist yet? I wouldn't be surprised if it's his doing that creates it, to some extent. Still the greatest day of the year to use youkai. It's like the full moon, only far greater! Especially when the full moon is on the same night..._

I chuckled as I put the mark back within the bounds of the book, and set it aside. I'll save the party for tomorrow. With that in mind, I turned in for the night.


	13. Growing Fancy

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Getting closer... It's something like... err... Kogasa, what's the year...?

K/N: It's, uhh... ...Ran, what year is it?

R/N: ...It would be 5XX AD, Master. Do at the _very_ least _try _and remember these things.

K/N: Aha... Oops... Sorry, Ran... I have so much on my mind that such things slip from it!

R/N: I shall take your word for that, Master.

A/N: What's the matter? Is it so hard to keep time in mind?

K/N: W-well, uhh... ...Wait, who are you to say such a thing?! You rarely remember the day of the week, forget what year it is for half of the year, and would easily forget your head if you were able to!

A/N: ...Are you stalking me?

K/N: Please! You talk to yourself enough that I don't have to if I want to learn things about you.

A/N: ...Wait, why in the heck would I ever talk to myself about all that...?

K/N: Heck if I know...

* * *

It feels so very peaceful when I clear the grounds. It's quite relaxing, isn't it? Just sweep.

Sweep.

Sweep.

And eventually all of your troubles are gone. I let out a bit of a yawn as I continued to sweep, and stopped momentarily to hold a hand over my gaping maw. By the time I was done sweeping, I was thoroughly relaxed, and felt as if I could fall asleep on my feet. With that in mind, I placed my broom in the usual spot against the shrine, and fell into a gap.

When I arrived on the other side, landing on my squishy little bed, which sloshed about as I landed on it, I simply let myself relax a few moment, enjoying the gentle rocking. After a those few moments were up, and all was still, and I fell asleep. Lazy summer days are so relaxing...

When I finally awoke, I let out quite the yawn, lazily reached for my diary, and opened to where the bookmark had been left, placing said mark on the nightstand beside me. With my book in hand, I began to read.

_Well, seems Jack gets what I'm capable of, and that I would know people who would be interested in the party. I never took him as one for calligraphy, but with how fancy these invitations are there's no way he's anything short of a master at it. Maybe I'll get him to teach me some time. Could be a nice way to kill some time, and further improve my writing, if only in the how of my writing. All those pretty little swirls of his were enough to drive one to the ground!_

_Oddly enough, he made every last invitation in a different style of fancy. Some were more rigid looking than others, but they all looked so very fancy. I wonder if one is able to easily do that? With how quickly he churns the invitations out, I'm sure it wouldn't be particularly hard to do as such when one is sufficiently skilled in the art. I mean, yes, my writing is a tad fancy as it is, but in comparison to his, my writing is plain as can be! His is exciting, and invokes wonder, where as mine is so stale by this point, and uniform. I always do things the same way, never changing from that way. It would do me well to change._

I chuckled a bit at the next few pages that I used to speak on the various things I learned about the art of calligraphy, and continued on to when the party was being held, while the writing grew to be a tad more fancy already. Or, to be more exact, the point where I had written about the party after it was over.

_I feel like a child with a new toy with how my writing constantly has been growing different due to various errors, and other changes. Jack's right, it really is best to practice through using it. As for the party, Jack was... surprisingly unsurprised by my surprise of who and what it was that would be visiting. I feel oddly offended by this, somehow. It feels strange to have my surprises not be work once more. It has been... a very long time since I last tried to surprise someone. Brings me back to my youth a bit... Anyways, it would seem that Jack as made friends with seemingly every youkai he spoke with at the party. Where as I failed to surprise him, I was in turn surprised with just how easily he made friends. Of course, I wasn't surprised by his lack of ability to understand their language, so I simply gave him access to the border of translation. I'll have to teach him other languages some time as payment for teaching me how to use calligraphy better than Sanae taught me. Of course, she merely taught me to read and write, so it wasn't as if she was trying to teach me how to write in such a pretty way._

_That man has a silver tongue, somewhat ironically. I don't see how he wasn't able to simply talk the king out of beheading him. He could probably talk a nun into bed! I say this, because many of the youkai, and even an oni, stayed behind to help clean up after themselves. Of course, the oni wasn't one of note. Getting either of the deva to help is like trying to fit a square peg in a round hole- it will take far more force than it's worth._

_During the party, I also learned of a strange location where people, youkai and human alike, keep on dying in Japan. I asked for directions from Tenma, who seems to have inherited the throne while I have been traveling the world. Tenga came as well, but she wouldn't answer the question, instead forwarding it to her daughter, as it was good to ask the leader. Appearances and such. So ask I did, and, as I have already said, I got my answer._

_I plan to head there with Jack tomorrow. Might as well get used to having him around, as I doubt he will have anywhere to go for a long while. After all, what would a dead man have to fear from something that seems to inflict death? Unless the dead can somehow die, in which I suppose there would be plenty to fear. Never have had need to kill a dead man before, so I can say for certain that I do lack in that sort of knowledge._

I chuckled a bit as I placed the bookmark back between the pages, and began to speak to myself. "...Have I ever had need of such knowledge? Well, I suppose it's always good to know, but I don't believe I have had a chance to find out. Not that I would like to. Why in the world would I like to...?" As I spoke, my words began to become more and more akin to mumbling.

Hopping off the side of my bed, I headed back to the shrine through a gap. Time to get back to work!


	14. Growing Clumsy

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: Well, back to writing again pretty soon.

K/N: That is rather true, I suppose.

A/N: And I get to finally let you meet another of the humans of your life.

K/N: Although, I have to wonder if this doesn't count as writing.

A/N: ...Would you please pay attention...?

K/N: Hrm? Ahh. Sorry, I didn't mean to do such a thing.

A/N: ...Also, whatever happened to you being jovial in various ways?

K/N: ...I'm working on it~ Rome didn't get built in a day, now did it~?

A/N: That sounds a tad forced. ...You don't have to pout.

K/N: But you've insulted me! What else am I to do...?

A/N: Uhh... that's a good question, really.

K/N: Your expectations are a tad high of me, are they not~?

A/N: Still forced~

K/N: Ugh... Must you rain on my flimsy little parade filled with patch-work floats...?

A/N: Well, you have rained on mine quite enough.

K/N: Wasn't me.

A/N: But it will be~

K/N: Lalalalala! I can't hear you!

* * *

With my daily work now complete, and Ran's cooking in my belly, I returned to my room once more. As always, I used a gap to do so, as the location of my home is far from easy to access without doing as such. When I arrived at home, landing on my bed in a seated position for a change, I grabbed at where my book would normally be, and found nothing to be there.

Paling a tad, I looked to the nightstand, and found my fears to be confirmed; the book was nowhere to be seen. Hopping off the side of the bed facing the nightstand, I picked the heavy-by-human-standards little table up, and looked in there general area it had been. Nothing.

Placing it back down, I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed. Nothing. Just where is my diary?!

Standing back up, I rushed to the door, opened it, and then proceeded to rush through the winding corridors, in my haste forgetting that I could simply gap to my destination. Every few corridors, the style of my home would change to another era, or to that of another locale. At one point, my shoeless feet slipped out from under me, and I fell to the ground at a considerable speed, skidding, bouncing, and rolling a ways across the polished floor. I shall have to remind Ran that I _do_ sometimes like to walk across the floors. ...Wait, why _am _I running when I can just open a _gap_ to Ran's room...?

Blushing a bit at my oversight, I picked myself up from the heavily waxed floor, brushed myself off, fetched one of my sleeves, placed it back on my arm, and fell through a gap. When I arrived in Ran's room, She was as asleep as I expected, however, landing even as softly as I did was enough to wake her.

Looking at me with a sharp, yet sleepy eye, the kitsune asked, "...Master...? I'm trying to sleep... What is it that you want...?"

I chuckled a bit at her reaction. Cutting strait to the chase, just like always... "...Ran, you know that book I told you to never touch?"

Quirking a brow, the fox asked, "The book you said you would remove my taste-buds for a month, and constantly offer me aburaage during said month if I were to read?" I gave a nod, as that sounded like a just punishment for forbidden knowledge. At this, the fox let out a sigh. "Master, I have no earthly idea where it might be. Have you tried looking through your storage gap...?" At this I shook my head. "Then do that, and let me rest."

I let out a sigh, and added, "Ran, I know it's not in there. Have you truly no idea as to where it might be? I really need that book back." For one, I would like to read it. Secondly, it is not good to leave such a book in an unknown location. Only Reimu, the satori family, and Kurumi would be allowed to read from it.

Allowing a pregnant silence to settle in between us, Ran eventually let out a sigh herself. "Try Chen. She may have it, for all I know."

...I hadn't even thought of that mischievous cat! "Thank you, Ran~" With that said, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, I grinned a bit at just how red that had made her become. Ran sure does get embarrassed when I give her affection, doesn't she? Well, at least she doesn't blush hard enough to start bleeding everywhere. That always is troublesome...

Waving to her slightly, I fell into the ground, soon coming out in Chen's room. Unlike Ran, she didn't hear me come in. However, curiously she was awake, and flipping through my diary. "...Chen, why are you reading my diary?"

The cat flinched at being caught, and slowly turned her head to me. As soon as she locked eyes with my rather irritated pair, she knew she was in for it. "A-ahh, erm... I found it just shitting out while I wash cleaning...? Ish that bad, Ko- Mashter?"

I let out a sigh, and asked, "Chen, what is the punishment for reading this book?" I didn't particularly want to, but she didn't listen to my warning- she must be punished for this.

Blinking in confusion, the cat asked, "Punishment? I-I don't know, Mashter..." As she spoke, her twin tails curled down, between her legs. She had grown physically, becoming a woman over the last thousand years, but she was still the same childish Chen as always. Not quite believing that she didn't know, I began to listen to her thoughts, and was honestly shocked to find that she was telling the truth.

"...Chen..." At her flinching, I let out yet another sigh. "Chen, it's alright. I'm not going to punish you, okay? You didn't know better." Well, that, or she's a master at hiding her thoughts. But really, who would be able to hide them so thoroughly?

Smiling timidly at me, she asked, "Really...?" At my second confirmation, this time by nod, she began to perk up. "Thanksh, Mashter!" Note to self: be sure to warn Chen of things she's not allowed to do.

With the cat distracted, I plucked the book from her grasp. "Just be sure not to do it again, Chen." Seeing her nod her understanding, I gave her a quick pat on the head, and fell into another gap. Once more I was on my bed, with book now in tow. Now, how about some light reading? I opened to the bookmark which Chen had thankfully left in its place, and began to read.

_The place where youkai and humans alike keep dying is surprisingly dull; I expected fire and brimstone, blood and gore, and perhaps a few screaming children about to be slaughtered! I expected someone needing saving. All this place seems to be is a massive graveyard with a tree in the center. Although, it is curious that there is only one being living here. Apparently her father tried to kill her, and so she had to add him to the ranks of the graves. Where once he was the undertaker, now she must fill his shoes. Also, Jack seems to be getting along with her quite well, surprisingly! When we had tea, while he was unable to join for obvious reasons, he was quite the bit of entertainment. Always a lively tale that dead man can tell..._

_Ohh! And she even already understood the joys of sweetened tea! Apparently, she had honey in her tea once before! Not the same as sugar, but it's still a step above nothing. Sadly, she's no fan of sweetened tea. I tried to tell her that sugar in tea tastes different, but she wouldn't have any of that. Instead, she stuck to her bitter herbal tea, leaving the sugar for my exclusive use._

_You know, now that I think about it, I could practice raising the dead on Jack! Nothing too fancy, mind you. Just make him able to enjoy drinks again. Get the digestion system going again. Ahh, maybe a funnel leading to his stomach would work for tea. As it stands, it's awkward trying to have him explain why he's not having any. Not thirsty can only go so far! Yes, a funnel sounds wonderful! In fact, I think I shall go try this now!_

_That didn't go nearly as I had hoped. Apparently, Jack was unable to speak or "breathe," not to mention that it was making him gag. Honestly, I haven't seen him draw a single breath since he died, so I think he's just imagining that part. On the plus side, I learned that he is actually able to drink tea! He tried pouring it down his neck, and it actually worked quite well, surprisingly._

I chuckled a bit as I flipped to the next page. Ahh, that brings back some good memories, now doesn't it?

_Today we began to be a tad more thorough, and I had Jack ask her where all the graves came from. Why Jack? He can easily get one to spill their guts to him with relative ease. Apparently there was once a town here, but everyone started to kill each other one night. Apparently, she heard this from a strange dream. What an odd way to learn... Magic must be involved. After the fighting was through, all that was left was the tree, and a great many corpses. Suspicious. A tree should be relatively simple to burn down; I'm sure that fire had to be involved if an entire town was destroyed. _

_I shall have to investigate more thoroughly tomorrow, starting with that tree._

I frowned a bit, and placed the bookmark in its place. That's enough reading for tonight. I figured now a good time to sleep, so I placed my book to the side, and drifted off.


	15. Growing Murderous

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: ...What do I have to say this time?

K/N: What do you ever have to say?

A/N: ...True.

K/N: I honestly expected for you to dispute that.

A/N: What's there to dispute?

K/N: ...True.

A/N: Besides, what would I gain from disputing it?

K/N: Hrm... Nothing, I suppose.

A/N: Exactly. ...Although, this discussion is making me think of the Lutece's for some reason...

K/N: Who?

A/N: You'll understand some day in the somewhat near future, if you consider how much time you have spent alive. Otherwise, it shall be quite some time.

K/N: Must you speak in such a way...? Speak of things I understand!

A/N: But it's not like you haven't been around for it. You will just have to loop back around for it to perhaps become apparent.

K/N: Is that so...?

R/N: That is so~!

K/N: ...Rumia? It's been some time since I last saw you!

R/N: Really?

K/N: Ahh, err... Nnno!

A/N: ...Getting back on track, let's get on with the show.

* * *

My requested assistance with cooking going as badly as I had expected, I once more returned to my room after eating the subpar meal of both mine and Ran's creation. You would think she would learn by now that I'm only particularly good at _simple _meals. Yes, I can cook meat over a fire without burning it, but the moment that spices get involved, I lose my ability to figure things out. I end up over-seasoning everything. On the rare occasion, I might somehow _under_-season the meal, making things fix-able. I always seem to end up on the higher end, however, as opposed to the lower end. ...Which might be why Ran chose to learn how to cook at such a young age, now that I think about it. She always has had sharp senses, and taste would be one of them; perhaps that is why she fancies spices so much? To her, perhaps they are potent things that taste wonderful. To me, I find they simply mask the favor of the food, in all honesty. But, then again, I also like sugar in my tea. Perhaps spices are her sugar. Well, either way, I suppose one likes what they like.

Landing beside my bed for a change, I gently sat on the edge of it, and decided to do something different for a change; tonight I would actually undress before bed. With that in mind, I started by removing my sleeves, followed by the other various parts of Sanae's outfit, leaving me in but my underwear. But I didn't stop there, and instead removed my frilly 'little' purple bra, setting it with the rest of my clothes.

With my clothes out of the way, I grabbed for my book, rolled onto my belly, and began to read.

_No matter how many times Jack tries to console me, it's just not helping at all._

_I'll start from the beginning. Last night, I headed out to look at the tree, as I stated in the last entry. Well, I remember going to it, and nearing it, but everything after that is a blur! When I came to, I was over the sectioned body of the nice lady who told us of everything. I killed her by closing gaps over her. I just know it._

_Feeling the worst I ever have, I set to burying her beneath the tree. With her gone, the power was no-longer able to cause me to kill. Just as I had thought, _

_I'm so sorry, woman whose name I never even knew. I used your body, as well as the rest in the graveyard, to seal the tree within a barrier. It instantly withered, and the cherry blossoms fell from it. The moment those pink petals fell, I knew that the power was gone. I knew that it had been sealed away, hopefully for good._

I frowned a bit as I turned the page. I hated myself for doing such a thing for so long, didn't I? Well, at least I can see the continuation instantaneously this time, instead of beating myself up over it for a hundred years.

_I can't believe what I saw today. When I went to visit the graves, every last one of them, even the tree, were gone, and I felt intervention from the yama. Following the feeling, I ended up finding it where Gensoukyou would one day be. When I looked at it, I found the tree to be on very familiar terrain, with a very familiar, very massive home beside it. I never expected to have met Yuyuko before she died, or soon after she died, but I ended up doing both. I didn't even have to ask her name, after I saw her. A baby blue ornate kimono, and short, pink hair. She had a more generic ghost ornament on her head, as well as no hat, but I already knew who she was. So sure was I, that I simply enjoyed toying with her a bit. Although, I was surprised that she didn't even know me. _

_I had expected her to not know that I knew her name, yes, but she didn't know me even slightly! She didn't even recognize me. I haven't changed my image much in quite some time; I've been a blonde red and blue eyed woman for as long as I have been in the past._

Yet again putting the mark within the pages, I closed the book, and set it to the side once again. With the book now out of my grasp, I laid out on my back, staring up at the ceiling. "I wonder how Yuyuko is doing...?"

As I lay there, I opened a gap above me, showing me the calm night clouds pass by over head. Eventually I drifted off to the calming scene. As I slept, the clouds above began to grow a stormy grey.


	16. Growing Lenient

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

K/N: ...

A/N: I said I was sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that.

K/N: ...

A/N: Fine, fine, you don't have to say anything.

K/N: ...Apology accepted.

A/N: Ohh?

Y/N: My, you two sure do get along quite well, now don't you~?

K/N: Mas- ...Hello, who might you be?

Y/N: My, acting as if you don't know me? I'm hurt, Kogasa. I like the new look, by the way~

A/N: Been awhile, Yukari! Been wondering when you'd show up.

K/N: ...So it's not the Yukari from this timeline? Why have I still not met her...?

A/N: What are you muttering about, Kogasa~?

K/N: Ohh, nothing.

Y/N: It sounds like _something _to me. Perhaps you simply don't want to talk to your dear, old teacher...?

K/N: ...Please don't pout at me like that. And what do you mean by _old_? You've never called yourself that before...

Y/N: Ohh, nothing~

A/N: Well, I guess it's about time I get on with the show, isn't it?

* * *

I wonder how Kogasa is doing? ...Silly question. I hope nothing traumatizes her too bad... She was like a daughter to me, strangely enough. Then again, she technically was my daughter. After all, I gave away that umbrella, knowing that it would eventually be lost by that miko.

I stared up, laying on my moist bed, as the rain pattered against my body, dripping and dropping from the edges of my gap until I closed it.

I let out a sigh, and altered the border of wet and dry, making my bed and I suddenly dry. I let out a little sneeze from having slept in the rain, and let out a sigh. A rain person I may be, but being left out in the rain tends to affect everyone.

With everything dry, save for my slightly stuffy nose, I reached for my book, and began to read. Think I somehow managed to catch something... How long has it been since I last caught something? I believe Sanae was still with me at the time, if I'm not forgetting anything...

_Today, I met a familiar face. Strangely, she simply goes by Aki, and made no mention of being Shizuha. She looked like Shizuha, save for wearing a kimono, even if it was still made out of leaves, from the look of it. Curiously, she also wore grapes in her hair. I wonder why? Reminds me of Minoriko's hat, honestly. We talked over sugared tea, which she too seemed to enjoy greatly. It always makes me smile to meet someone who enjoys my tea. She asked for some seeds to grow sugar cane, which I gladly gave. Seems she's the goddess of both turning leaves, as well as bountiful harvests, which makes me wonder if she's somehow both Minoriko as well as Shizuha. That would explain the lack of the name, the lack of her sister, and the ability to use the power of both. Quite the curiosity, really._

_By the time we were done, I had convinced her to come live in Gensoukyou about a week before I estimate it would be complete. Quite some time that gives her, but that isn't the most vital thing to have her there soon. After all, I heard she was there for the creation of the barrier._

_I just hope I'm not going to be there for the barrier's creation as well._

Once more I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at myself. Silly girl...

_Interesting. Multiple hundreds of years in advance- 5, to be exact- she has moved here. Unexpected of her. Having nothing better to do, I went to meet her, and caught up with her. Apparently, the tengu are allowing her to build a home at the base of the mountain. Not outside the usual for the tengu. They don't so much hate when you live near them as when you live with them. Xenophobic, they are._

I let out a chuckle, and thought aloud, "My, that was a particularly short entry..." Flipping the page, I frowned a bit. _Her_... Of all the entries to read, this would likely be my least favorite. It's her fault that the moon dislikes me. I didn't even actually join in, but noooo, my involvement to end the war was seen as involvement to manipulate the events!

_Today I met an interesting person. The celestial that started the war between the moon and her army of youkai and celestials... Why they would accept her leadership is beyond me, but they did, and my efforts to stop the happenings ended up making me an enemy of the moon. Stupid misunderstandings..._

_I tried my very best to be cordial about things, but she wouldn't have any of it! She called me a coward, who gets in the way of glorious battle. I am no coward, but I do get in the way of meaningless war. She didn't take to kindly to my calling the war meaningless, either. Slapped me across the face, even. When I tried to offer her tea, she merely splashed it in my face, and continued to be irritating. I was so close to opening a gap around her neck, and tightening it till she would stop reiterating herself. Heck, I was close to simply close to closing a gap on her arm so that she would start making sounds of agony instead of irritation._

_But I didn't. I am above that. Instead, I mere gapped her home._

Placing the mark back between the pages, I closed the book. My, that was quite the nice read, at least until I reached the part about the bratty celestial.

Climbing under the covers, I reached into the gap to look for a thermometre, before popping it into my mouth. Waiting for it to finish warming up, I let out a sigh. Feel terrible...

When a minute had passed, I pulled the glass tube from my mouth, and inspected it. Hrm. 107. Lethal to humans, but not a particularly bad cold for a youkai. After all, we _are _made of tougher stuff.

With that in mind, I rested my head against the pillow, and drifted off. Need lots of rest, as... Sanae said. ...Long ago...


	17. Growing Loved

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

Y/N: My, is this the place you call home these days? It seems a tad... lacking.

K/N: Lacking what?

Y/N: What, indeed~

K/N: Must you be so mysterious about it...?

Y/N: Yes, I must.

A/N: It sure is nice having your master around, isn't it...?

K/N: ...Yes, it is.

A/N: I shall take that as sarcasm.

Y/N: Ohh, don't be such a downer! You know you love having me around~ ...Stop looking at each other like that.

A/N: Well, can you blame us?

Y/N: Yes, quite easily~

K/N: I think that was rhetorical, Master.

A/N: I think she already knows that, Kogasa.

Y/N: I already know that, Author~

A/N: Told you so.

A/N2: Also, this chapter has a sister by another author. Luminous Beginnings wrote a little story for me that inspired me to change Kogasa's fate. It's actually part of a running theme with her now. You will see what I mean. Look for it in his Suppository. ...Wait, that sounds off.

Y/N2: _Repository._

A/N2: Ahh, right. Thank you Yukari. Chapter 12, it is in. If one is unable to find it, simply PM me and I shall do the work for you. It's quite the lovely story, really...

* * *

I sighed, and grabbed for my book. Sleep was simply not claiming me any longer, and I needed some way to pass the time. Sure, I could use one of those outsider games, but my book is right here. A game system would take effort to summon, and I sadly am trying to get rest.

_Today I bid farewell to jack. He left on a British ship headed to America, after I told him of Sleepy Hollow. He seemed fascinated by the tale, and wanted to make it real. Of course, as he lacks a head, he was a stowaway. No real getting around that. When he told Ran and I about the plan, Ran was as unaffected as ever, but I could tell she too would miss him. Of course, since that one time her aburaage exploded, she hasn't liked him quite as much as before. But still, even if she won't let it show, we know well that she will miss him._

_It's so quiet without him around. I don't know what to do without him, now that he's gone. Perhaps I should start getting involved with the politics of the world, for the sake of all. I mean, I'm wise enough to start meddling in such affairs by this point, and I just might be able to start building wealth if I work as a contracted meddler of some sort._

_Wow, I never expected that. A young boy proclaimed that I would be his wife today. I couldn't have been more than 7 years old, really. It was a curious thing to have happen. Apparently, he was the son of the shogun. I was actually meeting with him today, to discuss current events. Best to avoid the collapse of the country my home is located within. Meeting with the shogun, that is. Not his child. That would be hardly useful._

At the mention of Tadanaka, I couldn't help but let out a melancholic sigh. I had almost forgotten about him, really. But only almost. This may hurt a tad to read...

_It had been a couple years since last I came, but that child still remembered me. Although, this time I had run into him on my way out, so I was able to humor him a bit. Of course, it wasn't long until one of his retainers tried to get me to leave. I believe that she felt that it unwise to allow the shogun's son, second or otherwise, to fraternize with a youkai. Rather surprisingly, said son stood up for me as I went to leave, and told his retainer to mind her own business. Of course, he also called me his future wife, which did make me blush a bit that he was still on about that._

I sighed at the memory, and smiled brightly. How I miss him...

_Tadanaka finally stopped referring to me as his wife, his future wife, his wife to be, and instead simply calls me by my name. Although, I can still see it in his eyes. He still is in love with me. But I simply can't return those feelings. Even after 20,000 years I feel it to be too soon. I simply cannot return his love._

As I flipped through pages, I noticed that I wouldn't stop talking about him. Eventually, I came to what I had in mind.

_I'm Yukari_

_ I'm_

_How am I Master? My eyes. When I mixed the color to a rich purple to match the gift, and looked at my reflection, I_

_My hair, my eyes, **everything**_

_Does that mean I can't save her? Will I fail, just as Master did? Did she truly? Even the secondary plan to make her become a shinigami?_

_Is that why she came so quickly? She knew it would happen?_

_Calm down, Hitomi. Calm down, and just gather your thoughts, old girl. Just_

_Okay. Alright. I just need to order my thoughts, and write them in the proper order this time. Writing is good for relaxation. Good to take one's mind off these things._

_Today Tadanaka gave me a wonderful kimono. Purple, with, well, it's the sort of pattern one has to see to understand. As was the usual, he flirted a bit as he gave it, although I didn't truly mind it. In fact, it could be said that I appreciated it. Both the gift and flirting, that is._

_When I went to try on the lovely little outfit made in a color I had never considered wearing before, I found that it looked far nicer than turquoise on me. I wanted to show him how much I appreciated the gift, so I decided to mix the colors of my eyes, and found that I_

_And then, when I returned to him, he noticed the change. I told him it was in his honor, and said a few things to bolster his ego a bit. One thing led to another, and I gave him a promise I plan to keep. I plan to see him after the moon hits the center of the sky, so as to be able to get a meal from his pleasant surprise. It is so rare that I receive such a lovely meal these days. Typically I stick to human food, but tonight will be special._

I began to giggle, and flush at the memory. Ohh, he was the only man who I have ever loved. Letting out a sigh, I frowned at what would come soon enough. But for the moment, I remembered our first time together as if it happened just yesterday.

_That felt so nice. It has been so long since I last felt the touch of another in such a way. Last one was Sanae, and she wasn't able to do quite the things a man is capable of. In all honesty, I was surprised by the size of it. It was so_

_so_

_I'm not sure what to call it. Beefy? Hefty? Hard?_

_Ohh dear, I seem to have excited myself just trying to think of words to describe it. I missed this warmth. Never have I understood why I am capable of it, but I'm not about to look such a blessing in the mouth._

I chuckled a bit at having grown excited thinking about it as well. It has been some time since last I had a man...

As I began to read through the following pages, I couldn't help but smile more and more, untill I reached the end of that. Then I frowned, and a single tear trickled from my eye at the memory.

_I can't believe it. Is it really over already? He's gone. Seppuku for what he didn't mean to do. Why? Why did he have to do it? I was so happy. We were so happy. Why did it have to end after only some 5 years? Why did_

There was more about his death, but I couldn't bear to read more. By the time I made it to where I did, I had shed several more tears, and I threatened to burst into further tears. Not wanting to cry my heart out, I placed the bookmark in the pages of the book, and put the it back in its place. Sniffling for multiple reasons, I returned to trying to fall asleep.

Within minutes of trying to drift off to sleep, I did just that, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Growing Sad

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

K/N: ...Master... ...No, me.

Y/N: Yes~?

K/N: How do you deal with it...?

Y/N: Deal with what?

K/N: You know what... To not be able to save her.

Y/N: I haven't a clue as to who you might be talking abou-

K/N: Sanae.

Y/N: Ahh, yes.

K/N: Well...?

Y/N: I simply try not to think about it, or the dreams~

K/N: ...So you have them too. The nightmares.

Y/N: Of course. There are some things that never go away, after all, little me.

K/N: I'm not that much younger than you, you know... About a millennia and a half, if I'm not mistaken.

Y/N: True, but that is to avoid confusion~

K/N: ...Right. If you say so.

Y/N: Anywho, in the end, I do all sorts of things to simply not think about your failure.

K/N: My f-?! ...Ohh. Right. ...So _that's _why you fool around so much?

Y/N: Perhaps~

* * *

Peeking open an eye, I sighed. I wonder if my being missing is noticed by Suwako? Kanako likely doesn't at all, but Suwako always did like me. Well, as Kogasa. Now she's just suspicious, figuring I have some grand scheme in play as I sweep away at the courtyard. Aren't we atleast some level of friends? Of course, we were far from the closest of friends, but I _did _save Sanae from a world of trouble when she did what finalized their entry into Gensoukyou. Sends a chill down my spine just thinking about it...

Now that I was nice and awake once more, I grabbed for the diary of the most beautiful karakasa in existence.

_Tadanaka left me something. Aside from a fairly large sum of money he left with me, due to my telling him about wills, he also left me_

_He left me an umbrella just like mine, save for being normal. With it, I found a note explaining this. I was quite touched, even if it reopened_

I chuckled with a small smile, and unfolded the perfectly preserved note. Having control over the border of time does have its perks. setting the book down a moment, I began to read.

_To my dearest Hitomi, whom I have likely left behind for one reason or another. I am sorry that my life-span is not as long as yours, nor is my body as tough. I am sorry that, in comparison to yours, my life is but a momentary thing. But you enjoyed that moment in which we were together, didn't you? I know I enjoyed it. And I thank you for teaching me of these western wills. As you must already know, I left you a sum of money in that gap of yours. Gradually did I save it up, so as not to draw attention. You never said anything, but I am sure that you knew. What is there to say, really? I have gone to a place you will not go for some time, hopefully. Was I a good enough person to reach that paradise you spoke of? If I was, perhaps you could come visit some day. Or perhaps I could simply find you. Or was I cast into the depths of the Burning Hell? I cannot say that my hands are free of blood, even if I did not mean it._

_But that is neither here nor there. What I leave this note for, is to explain the familiar umbrella. As we never tried to produce a child, I took the liberty of having one crafted for us. Think of her as an adoptive daughter. You once spoke of a collection of umbrellas kept, which you treated like family. Ones you kept an army of in that place that is neither here nor there, and instead seemingly nowhere at all. Will you watch over that umbrella? I was planning to bring her to your attention eventually, but I suppose that never did happen._

By the time I had reached the end of the note, it felt like I had a lump in my throat, and tears were dripping onto the note once again. It was as if this note were a dagger that ripped open one of the still healing wounds in my heart. It was as if my mind were thrown back to the day I found the note and umbrella, and had just recently lost Tadanaka.

Folding the slightly moistened note, I placed it back in the book. With my eyes still quite teary and a tad red, I went to the next page.

_Today she found her. Chen. She_

_I really am master._

_Alright, breathe. Just try to calm down. Just imagine yourself in Tadanaka's and Sanae's arms._

I couldn't help but blush a bit, and also calm down at the thought. Imagining being in both of their arms is surprisingly relaxing.

_That works surprisingly well. I shall have to keep that in mind for when next I have to calm myself down. It was hard enough staying calm all day as Ran cuddled the cat she had adopted._

_Right, I should start from the beginning._

_Today, Ran and I were on a bit of a stroll when we discovered something interesting. An ordinary brown cat being chased by a feral youkai. I believe it was a werewolf. Would fit with how it was a full moon. Anyways, Ran swiftly went to her rescue, apparently falling in love with the little kitty-cat at first sight. Reminds me of Tadanaka, although not in quite the same way. So as to match with her own name a bit, she named the cat Chen._

_Why did it have to, of all things, be Chen? Now I truly am certain that I am her. Before, I had simply been going by it just in case._

_So, for the rest of the stroll, Ran carried the little cat, and we arrived home before we knew it, where Ran went to go feed the scrawny little thing._

With a sigh, I once more put the mark back in its place. That was a tear-jerker, just like last time... Not that I _hate _it when it gets like that, as they were good memories, but still...

With another sigh, I placed the book on my nightstand, and sat up and began to stretch. Starting to feel better~


	19. Unbroken Circle

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun, and the only things that belong to myself would be Usagi the mimic, and Moegi the japanese beetle. Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.

A/N: And so we've reached the end of your little tale.

Y/K/N: That we have~

A/N: ...Okay, that was just plain creepy.

K/N: Sorry, couldn't resist~

Y/N: Indeed, and neither could I~

A/N: ...I look forward to when you two become one. You're starting to sound the same...

K/N: Are we? I hadn't noticed!

Y/N: Like mother, like daughter~

A/N: You were only the one to initiate it. Mima was the one to truly bring her into the world, wasn't she?

Y/N: Ahh, but little me was crafted to be Tadanaka and I's child.

A/N: Perhaps it would be best to call you the mother, and Mima the... foster mother. Or adoptive mother, if you will.

K/N: Ahh, but we consider both Mima and Master to simply be our mother~

Y/N: Indeed, we do~

A/N: ...I miss when Kogasa was more serious. At least then we had a balance between silly and serious. Now it's just double silly, forcing me to be serious. Anyways, now that our silly and serious final bit of chatter is over with, how about we open the curtain one last time and start the grand finale?

* * *

With a pout on her face, the froggy goddess asked, "Where were you...?"

Grinning, I replied, "Ohh? So you actually _do _care about how I'm doing? Well, if you must know, I accidentally slept in the rain and caught a cold~"

Giving me a flat look, the goddess stated. "You caught a cold."

Nodding, I replied, "Indeed, I did."

Still giving me that same look, she added, "From being out in the rain...?"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the back and forth. "That's what I said, is it not?"

Furroring her brows, the goddess replied, "What's with you karakasa and getting colds from being out in the rain...? First Kogasa got sick from it, and now you...? Plus, aren't you a bit old and powerful to be getting sick?"

At this, I laughed, claiming, "You're never too powerful to get sick. Sure, I can resist getting sick quite well, but it was bound to happen eventually~" Of course, I have gotten sick only twice, but I wasn't about to say that. What if she asked questions? "Well, I should get to sweeping now, Lady Moriya~"

Sighing, the goddess replied, "You know you don't have to call me that, right? We're friends, for crying out loud!"

"If you say so, Lady Moriya~" I giggled as she let out a groan of frustration.

With that over, I went outside and began to sweep. This continued for a good few hours, and by the time I had finished, it was time for lunch. _Exactly_ time for lunch. As such, a gap opened beside me, and Ran said, "Master, it is now time to eat." Opening the gap wider for me, Ran busied herself by stiring a pot.

After I placed the broom against the usual spot of the shrine, I walked through the gap in which Ran had opened for me. A sweet kitsune, she is. Always takes good care of me, she does. "Something smells good~" I peeked over Ran's shoulder to see just what it was that she was cooking, and was pleasantly surprised. "Ahh, curry, huh? Looks tasty~"

At the statement, her tails twitched a bit. Not particularly responding in a way that communicates anything but neutrality, Ran replied, "I would certainly hope it does, Master. I have been preparing it for a fair while now, and have not left it unattended once. I would honestly be surprised if it was anything but."

Having a gap swallow up my legs, I used it to float far easier than if I had floated myself. While in the air, I wrapped my arms around the back of Ran's neck, and gave her cheek a little kiss. "Of course, Ran. Nothing you make on your own ever turns out bad.

At that point, Ran simply went silent, a blush creeping over her cheeks. With my compliment given, I headed out to the dining room, and sat in wait. Soon Chen, Suwako, and Ran joined me, as Ran had, as per usual, given them the ultimatum after me. On her hands were a pair of oven mitts, which she used to carry the pot with less discomfort than if she had forgone them.

When the food had been eaten, I said my thanks, and headed out to do some final touches to the grounds. Being a shrine maiden, while boring as can be, is quite the way to stay entertained. When the grounds were clean as a whistle, I opened a gap and headed back to my room.

Flopping onto my bed yet again, I let out a sigh. Speaking to nobody at all, I asked, "I wonder how the faith is doing? Lady Yasaka should have been able to materialize by now, right...? Letting out another sigh, I reached for my book, and found it missing again.

When I looked with a bit of panic in my eye, I found myself face to face with Kanako, who was holding the book. With a slight smirk, the goddess of the Moriya shrine said, "To think that Kogasa had gone on such a trip just to try, and fail, to save our Sanae. Commendable, really."

Paling a bit at yet another person finding out my secret, I stated with a bit of a stutter, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about, Lady Yasaka."

Chuckling, the goddess replied, "Of course not. My mistake, Kogasa." Chuckling a bit more, she placed the book down on my nightstand. "Of course, I have been watching you the whole time you have been the acting shrine maiden. With Kogasa gone, it was ohh so very sweet of you to take her place. In truth, she really didn't put in the effort to be a good shrine maiden."

My brow twitched at this, and I replied, "I tried my best! I couldn't help that I had a lot on my plate at the... time..." ...Crap.

"That is true, Kogasa. Trying to make it so that Sanae would never have stopped being the shrine maiden would have been quite the good way to help us. If only it had worked... But, now that you are older, and have less pressing matters to attend to, you have been a rather swell shrine maiden." Grinning a bit, she added, "Even if both of your plans failed."

My shoulders slumped a bit at the bringing up of the fact that I couldn't even condemn Sanae to working off her evils. Letting out a long sigh, I replied, "It's the least I could do for how the three of you treated me, Lady Yasaka. If even my power wasn't enough to be of help, I must be of help in some other way."

Chuckling once more, Kanako replied, "Who's to say that you failed?"

At this my eyes widened. "What do you mean?" I hadn't this excited to hear news in quite some time, and with good reason. What could it be that she means?

With a smile, Kanako replied, "Sanae was a goddess, if only a minor one. She had few followers, as she gathered faith for the two of us. Do remember that gods can't truly die. They can lose their body, and lose their faith, but they shall always be around. Sanae is not exempt of this. While you didn't fail, you also didn't succeed; she is still around in her own way, but you had nothing to do with this. She is merely a dead god. Should someone gather faith for her, however... Well, I'm sure you know where this is going."

A smile slowly spread across my cheeks at the thought. Sanae is still alive... I can still save her! The smile grew into a bit of a child-like grin at the thought of having Sanae back. As I was about to ask the how, Kanako added, "But that can wait. First you should calm down. Read some more of the book. I've been reading over your shoulder the whole time, you know. Also, I'm going to have to request that you please gather faith for myself as well. I'm, well... about to fade again."

As the last word left her mouth, she turned into water, and became quite the puddle on the ground. ...Making goddesses come to life again is tricky, it would seem.

Thinking a moment, I let out a sigh. "Guess I'll do as she requested..." Time to get to reading~

_You know, I wonder what the limit of animals living for a long time is? That is, to become youkai, I mean. To find this out, I've decided to go microscopic with my next pet. An amoeba seems like the perfect choice for such a thing! I mean, what's the worst that could go wrong? They seem harmless enough._

I cringed a bit at how stupid of me that was, and read the next entry.

_Well, I think I underestimated amoebas. That little bugger tried to eat me! I was forced to remove it from my home, which it ate a bit of the floor of, and send it somewhere else. Out into what will some day become Gensoukyou. _

_On that note, it's not much longer until I feel I shall be ready. Perhaps a bit over a decade._

I sighed happily at the memory of the black pudding that would prove to be an important part of Gensoukyou some day. Not that she wasn't still around, but... well, I haven't exactly met with her in quite some time. She likely has still not forgiven me for what I did to her... _crush, _after all. Although, I suppose I technically brought her back to her as well.

As I read on, I finally reached events I knew well. The day I summoned the dragon, and the fact that Mima and Miko's yin and yang were swapped in a way to reinforce their good and bad traits, and beyond. Soon enough, I had reached the point in which my crush, Miko, was murdered, and then I proceeded to make Mima kill herself.

After that, the barrier started to crack until somehow a virgin birth was initiated, and the next Hakurei was within the womb of some poor woman.

From there, the recordkeeping of my diary flashed forward a hundred years, to when the next event of every Hakurei dying repeated itself, and... I found myself pregnant with a little boxy bundle of joy.

With a child now in my care, the diary once more flashed forwards a bit, to when I let Reimu fend for herself.

After that, a vague recounting of dozens upon dozens of incidents became one of the main goals of my diary, with nothing else to write about. That is, until Sanae died, and I stopped keeping track of incidents. After that, my training of the various youkai began. The girl who would one day become Kurumi, my other self, my daughter, and eventually a rather special satori.

At that point, new entries just about stopped, and I soon reached present day.

With a smile on my face, I pulled out the pen hidden in the spine of the book, and began to write a new entry for the first time in quite some time.

_My, it certainly has been quite a while, hasn't it? I've barely written a thing in the last thousand years. Reminds me of the first time, before I looped around. When I learned of border manipulation from Master. Today, I change that. Today I resume my writing. After today? I shall stop writing for as long as I must to get Sanae back._

_I'll start from the beginning. It turns out that Sanae isn't truly dead! She actually became a goddess, and through that is still around. While her body did die, and she is rather lacking in faith, she won't simply disappear from such a thing! If I can manage to bring faith to Sanae, she should, in theory, come back to life in a sense! Well, I suppose it will be like Miko's lack of faith. I would consider lumping her in, but she would likely go on a rampage if she were to gain more faith._

Removing the bookmark from the book, I opened the drawer of my nightstand and dropped it in. Wouldn't be needing that anymore~

* * *

**5 years later:**

Returning to the shrine after another bit of successful faith collection, this time from some fae, I had a bit of a smile on my face. "It's only a matter of time~

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw someone walking beside me, and so I looked. Nothing. I could find nobody there. Could have sworn... Ohh well. Nothing too important.

When I finally arrived at the top of the mountain of steps, I was greeted by a courtyard covered in leaved. Sighing, I headed towards the other side of the shrine, where I kept the broom. When I arrived, I was surprised by a lack of broom. Blinking in confusion, I asked nobody in particular, "Where could that broom have gone..." Had it come to life, and made off with itself? Hearing humming from the other side of the shrine, I went to investigate.

I was greeted by a green-haired figure in an all too familiar shrine maiden outfit sweeping the courtyard.

I ran at the figure, and tackled them in a hug with no hesitation at all.


End file.
